The prior art includes several solutions relating to beverage preparation machines based on edible substances, and adapted so as to process a plurality of single doses provided in a strip-like or similar support that is displaced so as successively supply an extraction device adapted so as to extract a respective beverage.
Documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,143,954 and 3,213,777 disclose beverage preparation machines that present an actuation device adapted for moving a strip with a plurality of single doses successively up to an extraction device.
Document GB 2266228 discloses a machine of the same type adapted for operating with storage means of a strip presenting a plurality of single dose portions. Said document discloses a solution for the problem of the traction of the strip of multiple portions that is based upon providing a plurality of holes disposed along the side edges of the strip and adapted to be engaged by corresponding engagement saliences provided in an actuation mechanism. This solution presents several constrains, including in terms of greater construction complexity of said machine.
Document WO 2013/169134 A2 filed by the applicant of the present invention, discloses a machine for preparing beverages of the same type and adapted for processing a conduction support that provides a substantially hermetic envelope to a plurality of single doses. However, said document also does not disclose a solution that guarantees the transfer of movement by means of traction between the surfaces of the actuation element and the last single doses disposed furthest upstream in the support of single portions.
None of the documents in prior art disclose a solution for the efficient and reliable displacement of the end part of said support of single portions out of the respective packaging.
Moreover, none of the documents disclose a solution for fixating said package in simple manner in ergonomic terms and in reliable manner in operational terms, in a respective beverage preparation machine, so that the latter resists to the traction force exerted upon said support of single portions.